Story of my life
by HitachiinTwinsLover4ever
Summary: When Misaki learns that shes being transferred to ouran high school to get closer to her cousin kyoya,she dresses up like a boy to get into kendo classes.but shes forced to join the host club or kyoya will tell her secret! find out what happens to Misaki!
1. Chapter 1

"Misaki? Can I come in?" Your mother said as she was softly knocking on the ! You quickly hid your ipod under your pillow and took out a European Novel and pretended to read it."Come in." Your mother and father walked into the room and sat on the edge of your bed."Is there something wrong?" You mother put her hand on yours."You know we want what's best for you, right dear?" She said."Of course mother." You father smiled."That's my girl." "What's going on?" You asked."Starting next Monday,you will be attending Ouran High School." Your mother said."Ouran High School? I've never heard of that place,is it new?" You said a bit father chuckles."No,the reason why you've never heard of it is because the school is in Japan." You were puzzled and shocked by this."Japan?" Your mother nods."That's High School is a prestigous your cousin Kyouya?" You ponder that thought."Uhuh." Your mother continues."He goes to Ouran and will watch after you." Your father replies."You are already fluent in Japanese,so I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem 'll also get to even further your studies in business management." You make a fake smile."I'm greatly looking forward to it." Your parents smiled."Great!" Your mother hugged you."You'll be so happy 're growing up to be exactly what you wanted to be." You look down still hugging her and mumbled."Yeah,exactly what I wanted to be." Your parents got up and off your bed."We'll tell Martin to pack all your clothes,and you pack all your other things like your favorite books and stuff." Your father said."Yes father." You said as they walked out the their way out,Martin your butler and trusted friend,walked was a plump man with a British accent and was somewhat bald in the middle of his talked to him about everything,he was like another father to you except he understood you look at him and notice that he was teary-eyed."Martin are you ok?" You asked concerned."Oh it's jujust ththe fafact that yoyour going to Jajapan aand that your grogrowing up sso fafast." He replied between laugh."I'm going to miss you too! Its not like I'm going to die or go away forever." "It's seems like it was just yesterday I was helping you take your first steps through this mansion." Martin says while grabbing a suitcase from your closet."And that's something I truly regret." He jokes."Was I really that big of a trouble?" You ask nods his head." were quite a mischeivous always ran through the house breaking things and writing on the walls." You continues."Although I never had the urge to scold or spank would always look up at me with that adorable look and I fell for it everytime.." He laughs."Now go start packing your "books" and other things." He smiled."Ok." You knew what he meant by "books".You see,you have to be this perfect, sophisticated,aristocratic girl that your parents want you to didn't believe in playing video games or girls playing sports,you know,those type of think of them as being 've always wanted to please them and just make them 's why you couln't tell them your true feelings about just wouldn't understand example,the whole bussines job,that's not what you wanted to grow up to 's your parents' family comes from a long line of business grandfather owned 3 car dealerships that soon was inherited by your aunt(Father's sister) owns the famous Ameratsu Hotels throughout ,your grandmother(Mother's Mother) is a famous fashion designer who also distributes her own products and has stores around the ,you get the thought it was a little too early to be thinking about what you were going to be.

^_^ (Oh yeah in case you're wondering,that character that I used for my backround of the story isn't you .)

"Don't forget your so called "European Novel" under your pillow." Martin reminded you."Oh, I almost packed your laptop,psp,camera,ipod and basically all your electronics in one bag and all your other things in another parents didn't know you had all these elcetronics and if they found out,they would've surely taken it away from had a knack for hiding them with the help of cellphone rang and it was your boyfriend of 2 months, Robert."Hello?" You said. "Hey." Robert replied."What's up?" You ask was giggling noises heard from his were curious to find out who it was." After a long pause,he finally replied."Nothing hehe." "Are you sure?" You asked. "What? You don't trust me or something?" He said trying to sound offended."You know I trust you it's just..nevermind,where are you at?" You replied."I'm at home 'cause I caught the flue." He said."Oh, ok well before I forget,I have some news to break to you."You was a but of shuffling heard from the other line."Hehe,oh really? What is it?" He sighed."I'll tell you tomorrow.I better let you rest up for today." "Bye." He says. "Bye." You hanged up and put the cell phone in your pocket."Who was that?" asked continues."Was it that idiotic boyfriend of yours?" You giggled slightly."Uhuh." Martin made a disgusted face."What did he want?" "Nothing,he just told me that he was sick." He scoffed as he put the last article of clothing into your suitcase."I don't know what you see in him..He's a repulsive neanderthal." You smiled and shrugged."Hey, I guess I'm into repulsive neanderthals." You headed out your bedroom after you packed the last of your things."I'll go visit him." You go outside the front door and greeted Joseph,your family's chauffer."Good aftertoon Joseph,how are you?" "I'm feeling just you for Ms. Yamamoto,where are we headed today?" He replied with a smile."Roberts house please." You said as you slid into the back seat of your closed the door and drove will I break the news to Robert? This is all so sudden..I guess we could keep a long distance relationship if he's willing to.I'm so nervous.I haven't seen Kyouya since I was 5.I bet I'll stick out like a sore 'll be hard for me to make new friends,I just know if Kyouya doesn't like me? What if he'll just leave me alone and I'll get lost? You sigh and look out the window.I guess I'll just have to live with whatever is going to I gotta stop freaking out. ^w^ You finally got to Robert's house and Joseph opened the limo's door for thanked him and walked over to Robert's front appeared to be half opened the door fully and let yourself heard noises coming from one of the rooms and slow jazz music."What the..it's coming from his room." You opened the door slowly and left it ajar so that you can see who it the hell? Two people are in bed..but who's the guy..? You squint your eyes and try to figure out who it was...You've got to be kidding me.. You open the door and saw the most repulsive was sleeping with another didn't notice you standing filled up with rage up sadness and you looked at the end table and saw 7 empty bottles of stomped over to the bed steamed."Sick huh? I guess you're all better now,am I right? I can't believe what bullshit I'm seeing right now!" He turns around and looks at you."Misaki? Uhh..It's-" "What? It's not what I think? Don't even try using that dumb ass line with me right now you bastard!" You hiccups."Misaki..you don't understand do you?" He sits up with the girl clinging on to his continues."I just used you for your money..do you actually think I liked you?" Your eyes were filling with tears."Misaki,you're nice and everything but no.." He smirks obviously clenched your fist."You know what? I'm happy for you two,'cause this relationship is over!" You girl who was in bed with him suddenly says."Now that this little bitch and you are done,let's get back to work,shall we?" You filled up with rage and punched her with all your screamed and flew back against the smirks."You think you can fight? Well,you can' such a wuss you hoe!" Robert yells at turn to him and grab a beer bottle and smack it against his head."I'm not the hoe,she is." You said then ran out of the house and slammed the tears were streaming down your face looked at you with a concerned face but decided not to say anything.I should've listened to Martin.. "Joseph? Can we please go home?" You ask nods and opens the limo door for you,then drives lay down on the seat and looked at the ceiling of the could he do this to me? I loved him with all my heart.I'm so stupid to think a guy would love me for me..especially Robert. You were sobbing by now and it was going to be hard to ..It must be my lucky of one bad news,I get two! I have to move to Japan and say goodbye to all my friends and I find out that my boyfriend was cheating on just couldn't get any better..

Yup.

Joseph tells the guards to open the gate and he drives in,parking the limo outside the humongous wear some sunglasses to hide your puffy red finally stopped crying and were sniffling a opened the door and you got out and thanked him then ran inside the house,up the stairs,and into your slammed the door to your room and threw yourself on your king-sized cried in the pillow for a while then heard a knock on your door."Who is it?" You yelled with your face still in the pillow."It's Airi,Kim,Layla,and Charlene." Your friends bolted up from your pillow and put on your sunglasses."Come in." You 's run a backround check on your knew all of them ever since you were in ,in is really quiet when she's around people she doesn't know but when she's with her friends,she opens up a lot 's pretty much average and acts crazy is also the shortest one out of all your likes just about anything and is up for is pretty much normal too and like Airi,she's has a very soft voice when speaking and when she's around friends she loosens up,but still is kind of 's not the stoic type has a boyfriend named Arjay that she's been with ever since for about 2 's the only taken one out of all of you isn't quiet like the other two of your friends but when she's asked to make a presentation in class,she gets ,aside from that, she is athletic and likes to play tennis with talkes to herself when she's troubled and is fun to hang out with,just like all of your aka Layla is likes to be called is really girly and idolizes Paris Hilton,Hilary Duff,and all those kinds of 's only quiet in class sometimes and is really crazy and loud most of the is can get perverted at times because he talks about guys in very graphic is one particular guy he's interested in and his name is 's Arjay's younger brother and Layla is completely obsessed with on the other hand despises Layla with every ounce of humanity in never gives up also gets annoying and says the wierdest of your friends always stood by you through thick and are always thankful that you have them,even Layla."Oh my gosh! I love your room!" Layla squeals as he walks sweatdrop."Do you have to say that everytime you come in here?" He shrugs and plops down on your couch."So what brings you here?" You ask sits on your windowsill."No reason,just wanted to." Charlene sits down on your rug while Airi tries to stop Layla from ordering porno on sigh and fall on your bed."Airiiiiiiiiiiiii! Gimme the remote!" T_T Layla whines."No! Nobody wants to see two people in bed." Airi replies while keeping thw remote away from laughs."Haha gosh Layla,you're the only one who wants to see it." Layla whines again."Pleeeaaassee? Just let me see a little." Airi puts the remote in her shirt."Try to get it now." Layla looks away disgusted."Eww,I'm not a !" He plops down on the edge of your laughs and puts the remote on top of the t.v."So what do you guys feel like doing today?" Kim says."I don't guys decide." Layla grins."How bout we go to a gay ba-" "NO!" You,Airi,Charlene and Kim yell in pouts."Fine." He soon notices your sunglasses."Hey! Are those Louis Vuitton?" He gets all excited about seeing designer sunglasses and snatches them away from your face."Layla!" You cover your face with a all go over to you and pry the pillow away and gasp and your red eyes."What happend?" Airi looks at you worried."Misaki,why were you crying?" Layla looks at you after admiring the sunglasses."Oh my gosh..Are you ok? You need some conceiler girlfriend." Kim,Charlene,and Airi all hit him with a pillow."Be quiet Angelo! Airi says while Layla glares."Yeah..and don't ever say girlfriend." Charlene says while shuddering."Are you going to tell us what happend?" Kim asks you."I broke up with Robert." You reply."What? Why?" Charlene asks practically yelling in your ear."Ouch,that hurt." You rubbed your ear."I'm sorry." She shake your head."It's ok.I..I found him in another girl.." Your eyes started tearing up again."No way.." Airi says in disbelief."Are you for real?" Kim asks you."Yeah,I just found out seemed that he was drunk and he started saying how he truly feels about me and why he asked me out." You buried your face in your hands." He told me he only loved my money.." Airi looked up at you."Misaki.." "It's crazy to think a guy would like me for myself." Charlene hugs you."That's not true." Kim joins in."You're smart,nice, funny-" Airi also joins in."Pretty,sometimes clueless-" They all look at Layla."Ahem.." Kim turns around with a lot of tears and a very pink nose and joins in immedietly."You stick up for me all the time." All four of you girls break away and look at then look at each other and laugh."Layla look at your face!" Charlene says while trying to hold in her was rolling on your carpet laughing."When I saw Misaki crying I was about to cry,and when I saw Char and Kim tearing up I was about to cry even more,but when I saw you Layla I just went "What the hell" and bursted out laughing."Gosh I thought I looked bad." You said while handing him the glasses."You need them more then I do." Layla narrows his eyes and folds his arms."Look at yourself." Kim says while handing him a looks at himself for a moment then bursts out laughing."Hahaha, What the hell? I look oogly!" He yells then looks down at the sunglasses in his hands."So,I can really have these?" You nod."Keep 'em." Layla tackles you and squeezes you."THANK YOU!" You laugh."Get..off MEE!" You pry him off of you and sit up."Don't stress over that 's not worth it." Airi says. "Yeah,he's not the only guy in the world." You smile and you've stopped crying."Thanks guys,your right." You look down and frown."Unfortunately,I have more bad news." They give you questioning looks."I'm moving to Japan to transfer high schools." "WHAT?" They all shout in unison."WHY?" They all sigh."My parents." Layla looks at you and replies."How sad! Just don't become a pron star when you get there." You throw a pillow at him and rolls her eyes."Well,we're really going to miss you." "Yeah,are you going to visit us still?" Kim nod."Of course I will! And I'll miss you guys too." Layla soon recovers from the pillow incident."We'll go visit you in Japan are you leaving?" "Next Monday." You looked at you a bit shocked."That's so soon! It's like 3 days from now." Charlene says."Yeah.." They look at you strangely as you get out your laptop."What are you doing?" Kim asks while looking over your shoulder."Finding out some stuff about the high !They have a martial arts team." You read on."It's only for boys..." You stare blankly at the screen for a few minutes as an idea popped into your head."What are you thinking?" Charlene asks grin."I have a plan." Layla puts on the sunglasses."What is it?" "You know how Robert is the Captain of the Kendo team at our high school?" They nod. "What if..What if I learn Kendo at Ouran? Then when I come back here and see Robert,I can challenge him in a fight and kick his ass!" Kim looks at you confused."I thought there was only a guys martial arts 're a girl." "What if I dress up like a guy and pretend to be one? Noone at Ouran will know that I'm a girl." You all look at you like you've gone crazy."Stop joking Misaki." Kim pout."I'm not joking! I'm serious about this!" Layla shakes your shoulders."How the heck will you pull this off? How about your parents? Won't they see you?" You shrug."No,I'll take a taxi then dress up in the airport." "And you're sure about this?" Airi nod."I'm positive." "Let's go for it!" Layla of you head out to the mall and bought tons of men's clothing and 3 thick vests to flatten your chest.

Yay!

The next day,you and your friends went to a make-up and salon place and bought a dark brown make-up person gave you some make up to apply to make you look more like a you got all the things you needed,you and your friends go back to your rushed into the bathroom and tried everything on."You think it's going to work?" Charlene shrugs."I really don't shrieks."Oh my gosh! I can't wait to find out what she looks like.I'm so excited!." Kim sighs."Calm dow-." Before she could finish that sentence,you came out of the ,Charlene,Kim,and Layla's mouth's were hanging open and their eyes were the widest you've ever seen gasps."Whoah.." Kim whispers."You.." Charlene mumbles."Look.." Layla screams."HOT! Oh my gosh, if you weren't a girl I would forget Jayson in a heartbeat!" You grin."Lemme see.." You look in the mirror and gasp."Oh my gosh..I look completely different! Even my eyes." Kim smiles."See! The contacts are useful." "What will you do about your id?" Charlene asks."On my id it'll show that I'm a girl so I won't show it to I get to the classroom,by the looks of it,I don't think they need to question my 'll already think I'm a guy." Airi shakes her head."It's just crazy enough to work!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(NOTE TO READERS: STORY OF MY LIFE WILL NOW BE IN 1ST PERSON)

After the mall I decided to go home because today was a rough day. As I lie on my bed, I thought about what ouran high school would be like. And slowly my eyes were closing until I was trapped in darkness.

The Next Day:

As soon as I woke up I brushed off everything that happened yesterday, and jumped into the shower. I turned on the shower and heard people talking outside the small window in the shower. I looked out the window and saw Father talking to a man with a teenager standing right next to him. Then, I heard a faint knocking on my bathroom door. "Misaki, may I come in?" Mother asked. "Yes Mother!" She walked in and sat down on the bench in my bathroom. I wrapped a towel around my body and went to the sink to brush my teeth. "Misaki…" "Hmm?" I mumbled with the toothbrush still in my mouth. "Misaki, I have some bad news…" _Oh great! Just what I needed! Bad news! I wonder what it is this time. _"Misaki, your Uncle Otori and cousin Kyoya are here to take you to Japan when they go back to Japan. And it just so happens that they are leaving tonight at 9:32pm." _Are you serious? _I won't be able to hang out with_ my friends! And if I am able to hang out with them it'll be only for a few hours! _"They came to pick you up and take you back to their hotel." "That's fine!" _No it's not why_ did I just say its fine! I'm so stupid! "I'm glad you think so Misaki! When you're done here please come down to greet your uncle and cousin!" "Yes Mother!" I put on my mini skirt and a tank top (since its summer and it's so hot over here in California). As I made my way down the hallway towards the stairs I heard sobbing coming from Martin's room. I walked in and saw Martin crying in the corner of the room. "Martin, is everything okay?" "Ye-yes M-Miss Y-Yamamoto. " "Martin are you crying because I'm leaving to Japan today?" I said walking towards Martin. As I got close enough to touch Martin he jumped up and gave me the biggest hug anyone has ever given me. "Misaki! Are you coming down yet?" Mother yelled from the main room. "I'm coming!" I yelled back. "Martin, I'm sorry but I must go now… you have my cell phone number. Please call whenever you feel lonely!" "I will Ms. Yamamoto!" "Good bye Martin!" "Good bye Ms. Yamamoto! Have a safe trip!" "Thank you Martin." I walked down the hallway to the long set of spiral stairs. As I reached the bottom, Kyoya took my hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Misaki!" I curtsied and said, "It's an honor to meet you, Kyoya!" "Ahhh my niece, how are you doing this fine morning?" "I am doing great Uncle Otori! How are you?" "I am doing great also! Thank you for asking! And you could call me Uncle!" "Yes sir!" "Well…" Father said, "I think it's time that you three headed out!" "Yes that's right!" Mother said in agreeance. "Princess, will you come here please!" "Yes Father!" "We want to give you this, it's a heart shaped locket with every one you love's picture in it!" Father said. As I opened it Mother said, "See, Your Father and I put a picture of us in it, a picture of Airi, Kim, Charlene, And Layla, A picture of Martin, A picture of Joseph, And a picture of Robert! Just for you!" _Great! A Picture of Robert! Just what I wanted… _"I love it! It's beautiful! Thank You so much! I love you guys so much!" "We Love you too!" They said in unison. As Kyoya and Uncle Otori were saying good bye to my parents I went to the garage and said my final goodbyes to Joseph! That was the first time I've ever seen Joseph cry in my life! "Misaki are you ready to go?" "Yes uncle!"

In The Limo:

As soon as I got in the limo I took the picture of Robert out of my heart shaped locket and ripped it out. Then I threw it out the window. Then, I remembered I had to tell Kyoya something. "Um, Kyoya, I don't know how to put this but, when we go to school I'm going as a boy!" "Ahhh, I see, and why is it that you are going as a boy?" "I'm going as a boy because I want to learn Kendo! And since Kendo Club is only for boys, I have decided that I will go as a boy!" "Is that so…" "Yes! Will you keep my secret?" "Only if you do me a favor!" "What?" "You have to join my club!" "What kind of club?" "A Host Club!" "Isn't that a club where boys fake romance to girls to make them happy?" "Exactly! And since you're going to school as a boy you can be a host at our club!" "…" "I'll tell your little secret if you don't join!" "Ok! Fine ill do it!" "I thought you might say that, don't worry we have another case like yours!" "Y-you do?" "Yup! Haruhi Fujioka! She is a girl. She broke our 8 million yen vase and we forced her to join the club. She had to get 1 thousand requests before she was able to leave Host Club. Last year she got 1 thousand requests and decided to stay in our club to spend more time with her boy friend Tamaki Suou." "Wow…" "You could help us by being a host in our Host club and we'll keep your secret!" As we reached the hotel I took out my cell phone and texted Airi. Hey Airi! Hey Misaki! I got some bad news! What is it? My uncle and cousin just came to take me to Japan with them. I'm at their hotel right now. Our plane leaves at 9:32pm. But that means you only have 5 hours! Yeah ik. Were going to the hotel to see you! I'm sorry… You can't come…The hotel is only for rich people… I'm so sorry! Please tell Kim, Charlene, and Layla that I'll miss them! I'll miss you too Airi! I have to go now… I'll text you when we get to Japan! Okay… I'll tell them! Remember to keep in touch with us! I will! I'll never forget you guys! **Phone turns off.** "Who were you texting?" Kyoya asked. "Oh… Just my friends… I had to tell them that I was leaving to Japan tonight." "Don't worry Misaki! The members of the Host Club will protect you! Especially me!" "Thanks Kyoya!" _Wow… Kyoya is really nice! I think Japan is going to be great!_ As soon as we got to the hotel room I fell asleep on Kyoya's bed.

4 Hours Later:

"Misaki! Wake up. We have to go to the airport!" Kyoya said as he was shaking me. "Huh? I'm up! You don't have to keep shaking me!" I replied. "Well get up. We got to go!" He said back. "Kyoya! Don't talk to Misaki in that tone! Misaki, are you okay?" Uncle said. "Yes Uncle! I'm fine!" "Are you ready to go?" Uncle said gently. "Yup! I can't wait until we get to Japan!" "That's great! Well… are you ready to go Kyoya?" "Yes Father." "Alright then, let's go!" Uncle said joyfully. As we drove to the airport, I thought about what Kyoya said earlier. There's another case like mine… Maybe Haruhi and I could be best friends! That would be great! Then I would have a friend that dresses up to be a boy just like me!

On The Plane:

"Most honored passengers, please turn off your phones and buckle your seat belts. Our flight to Japan Will be 3 hours long! Thank you and please stay seated until the plane has steadied itself!" The flight attendant said. "Kyoya? What are you friends like?" I asked. "Well…" he started. "Haruhi Fujioka comes from a poor family. It is thanks to the scholarship that she is able to enter Ouran High School. She is the "Natural Type". She seems to be the only one able to tell the Hitachiin twins apart. The other members of Host Club seem to hold some feelings for her, yet some don't realize it or don't act upon their feelings. Tamaki Suou is the idiotic host king, who created and founded the club. He is very charismatic and charming and considers himself the "Daddy" of the group. He is also the "Prince Type" or "The King" in the host club. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin are the funny and devious twins. They are seen as the "Little Devil Type". Hikaru is the older twin, little devil #1, and Kaoru is the younger twin, little devil #2. Mitsukuni Haninozuka Also known as "Honey" for short is the "Boy Lolita Type". He looks like an elementary school child rather than the 17-year-old third-year student that he actually is, which gives him an excuse to look cute while holding a toy bunny, Usa-chan, with him around the school. He is the only Member that calls Mori by his first name. Takashi Morinozuka Also known as "Mori", he is the "Strong and Silent Type" or the "Wild Type" in the host club. He is the tallest and quietest member happens to be the champion of kendo club at school. Mori dedicates his life to Honey by protecting him and only gets emotional when Honey is injured or harmed. He is also very close to the other club members and many classmates look up to him because of his quiet, gentle nature, despite his intimidating appearance. He usually only speaks when necessary, and responds to questions mostly with monosyllabic answers." "What type are you?" I asked. "Me… well… I'm the "Cool Type"." "Cool! Wait… Did you say that Mori is in the Kendo Club?" "Yes. Why?" "Because I wanted to join the Kendo Club! Remember!" "Oh. That's right! Well, try to get some rest and I'll introduce you to my friends tomorrow." "Ok!" And once again I was trapped in darkness.

2 ½ Hours Later:

I woke up in the Japan airport lobby. "Uncle, how did I get here?" I asked "Kyoya carried you off the plane." _Wow I can't believe he carried me off the plane! Maybe I should go find him and thank him!_ "Do you know where Kyoya is Uncle?" "He just went out that door. He said that he was going to meet the members of the Host Club at the school! He also told me to tell you that he will be waiting for you in the limo." "Thank you Uncle!" "My pleasure!" I walked out the door that Uncle Otori told me to and looked for the limo. There were so many of them! At that moment Kyoya came out of a limo and said, "Misaki, over here! Come on! We have to get there before everyone else because I'm the vice president."

In The Limo:

_Finally, I get to meet the members of this "Host Club" Kyoya keeps talking about! I hope this will be a great day! _"Misaki, Were here!" Kyoya said. As I get out of the limo I see a humongous school! "It's so big!" "Come on lets go in!" "Okay!" I said!

In The School:

When we got into the school, Kyoya took me up the stairs, to the end of the north corridor, to the abandoned third music room. "Why are we here?" I asked. "Because the Host Club is held here!" Kyoya replied. He looked down at his watch. "Dammit, were late!" he said. Kyoya opened the door and I saw 2 boys on the couch kissing, twins trying to pull the 2 boys apart, a little boy eating cake with a stuffed bunny, and a boy watching the little boy eating cake with a stuffed bunny. "Hey Kyoya!" The twins said in unison. The 2 boys kissing stopped and the blonde one said, "Hey Kyoya! Who's the princess?" I blushed and the brunette boy he was kissing hit him on the arm! "What was that for?" the blonde said. The little boy with the stuffed bunny came up to Kyoya and I and said, "Kyo-chan? Who is your guest? Aren't you gonna introduce us to her?" "Yeah!" the twins said in unison. "Ahhh yes, this is my cousin Misaki! Misaki, this is Hikaru and Kaoru," He said as he pointed to the twins. "Nice to meet you, Princess!" they said. "Nice to meet you too!" I replied. Kyoya pointed at the 2 boys on the couch, "The blonde one is Tamaki and the brunette is Haruhi!" "It's an honor to meet you Tamaki and Haruhi! I've heard a lot about you 2!" I said. "That's Honey and Usa-chan." Kyoya continued. "Awww you're a cute little one aren't you?" I said to Honey. "I am aren't I! " Honey replied! "And last but not least, Mori." (He's in the back cleaning up Honey's mess.) "Nice to meet you Mori!" I said. Mori nods back at me. "You're cute!" Kaoru says. "So cute!" Hikaru says to me. "Thanks!" I reply to both of them. "You see," Kyoya started, "Misaki wants to join Kendo Club and since Kendo Club is only for Boys She's entering this school as a boy. I told her that all of us would keep our secret if she joins Host Club, and she agreed. So meet your new "Male" Host Club member, Misaki Yamamoto." "Haruhi, this is your chance to have a friend that's a girl who's just like you!" Tamaki said to Haruhi. "Yeah, I guess so! " Haruhi replied back. At that moment Kaoru came up to me and said, "Your eyes are as blue as the ocean." Then Hikaru joined in and said, "And your heart is as pure as gold!" "Thanks! I'm flattered!" I said. "No no, Thank you!" they both said. I walked up to Haruhi and sat down next to her. "I know you're a girl Haruhi! I hope we can be good friends!" I said. "I'd love that!" She said giving me a big smile. As I was talking to Haruhi, the twins and Tamaki were talking to Kyoya. "Your cousin is so hot Kyoya!" Kaoru said. "She's SMOKIN'." Hikaru said. "She truly looks like a princess." Tamaki said. "I don't care if you guys go after her but I swear, if you break her heart you're in for a beating. You know she's also going into Kendo Club right? She's gonna beat you to a pulp if you break her heart! And I'll personally beat you up too!" Kyoya said. "Honey-senpai, why are you crying?" Haruhi said. "Because I cut my finger. " Honey said. "Awww, If I kiss your cut will that make you feel better?" I asked Honey. "MmmHmm!" Honey said while nodding. I kissed his cut and Honey stopped crying. "Thank you Misa-chan!" Honey said. Then he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome Honey-senpai!" I said. "You could call me Honey I don't mind!" He said. "Hey Misaki, I have a cut on my cheek! Can you kiss it to make me feel better?" Kaoru said. I walked up to him and wiped his cheek with a napkin. "This is Ketchup. If you just wanted a kiss you could've just asked!" I said. "Misaki, may I have a kiss?" Hikaru asked. "Sorry Hikaru, but if your brother can't have a kiss then you can't have one either." I said. "Misa-chan, May I have another kiss?" Honey asked. "Why yes you may!" I said as a bent down and kissed him on the cheek. After I kissed Honey, Kaoru came up to me and held me tight and close to his chest. "I'm sorry Misaki! I should've never lied!" He said. "You are pretty cute!" _Omg! Did I just say that out loud? I'm so stupid! _"You think so huh?" He said as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It's like we were frozen in time for 5 seconds. As soon as he let go of me and stopped kissing me I ran away into the changing room and started crying. Haruhi and Honey ran after me. "Misaki, Is everything okay?" Haruhi said as she laid her hand on shoulder. I didn't say a word. I just kept crying. Just then Honey sat on my lap and in the cutest little voice he said, "Misa-chan? Are you okay? You look so sad!" "I'll be ok!" I said to Honey and Haruhi still sniffling. "Honey-senpai, could you please leave the changing room so Misaki and I could talk privately." Haruhi said. "Yes Haru-chan!" Honey Replied. After Honey left, Haruhi said, "What's going on Misaki? It was just a kiss." "I Know… It's just that I'm still torn up about my ex-boyfriend. We broke up yesterday. I walked in on him doing it with another girl." I told her. "Wow… That must've been tough on you!" Haruhi said. "It was…"I replied. "Maybe we should go back now so I could apologize to Kaoru for the way I acted." "Yeah lets go." When we walked back into the Club room Kaoru was sitting on the couch with his head down. Tamaki and Hikaru were next to him trying to comfort him. "Misa-chan! Are you feeling better?" Honey asked. "Yeah, I'm just fine!" I said trying to fake a smile. "Kaoru?" I said. His head popped up. "Misaki, I'm sor-" "No you don't have to be sorry. I should be apologizing to you for reacting the way I did. I just went through a pretty bad break up yesterday and I just freaked out when you kissed me. I'm so sorry. Could you forgive me?" I said as silent tears started streaming down my face. Kaoru got up and started walking towards me. He lifted my head and positioned it so I could see his face. "You shouldn't apologize to me. I should be apologizing to you I should have never kissed you so soon. I should've waited until we were dating (If that would've happened.) I just couldn't help myself. And when you said that I was cute I just went all crazy inside and kissed you! It happened all so fast. I'm sorry." Kaoru said. I started crying then I hugged him tight and we stayed hugging for a few minutes. "Shhh," He said as he was stroking my hair, "It'll be alright as long as were together and you're in my arms. I love you!"

To Be Continued in Chapter 3...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Previously in Chapter 2:

"You shouldn't apologize to me. I should be apologizing to you I should have never kissed you so soon. I should've waited until we were dating (If that would've happened.) I just couldn't help myself. And when you said that I was cute I just went all crazy inside and kissed you! It happened all so fast. I'm sorry." Kaoru said. I started crying then I hugged him tight and we stayed hugging for a few minutes. "Shhh," He said as he was stroking my hair, "It'll be alright as long as were together and you're in my arms. I love you!"

Now:

"I'm sorry; this is all going too fast! I'm not ready for a relationship right now." I told Kaoru. "I understand." Kaoru said. "Thanks Kaoru." I said then I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And yeah, I do think you're pretty cute!" I said. Kaoru blushed then Hikaru said, "Hey! If he gets a kiss then shouldn't I get 1 too?" "Sure, as long as it's alright with Kaoru." I said. "It's alright. As long as it's on the cheek." Kaoru replied. I walked up to Hikaru and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Misaki, If they get a kiss on the cheek, shouldn't I get one too?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi stomped on Tamaki's foot. "OWWW!" Tamaki Squealed in pain. "No Tamaki, you shouldn't get a kiss because you're in a pretty strong relationship with Haruhi. And I'd rather break your heart then break my best friend, Haruhi's heart! Plus, if I were you I'd care more about my significant other than some person who you just met today!" I said. "Thanks Misaki." Haruhi said. "You're welcome Haruhi! Tamaki, I want you to apologize to Haruhi this instant! I mean it!" I said. "Ha-ha! Tamaki got yelled at!" The twins said in unison. "Now Kaoru, that's no way to treat other people, especially fellow club members!" I said to him with gentleness in my voice. "Yes, My Love!" Kaoru replied. As Kaoru and Hikaru were pledging their un-dying love for me, Kyoya and Honey were talking in the other corner of the room while Mori listened. "Kyo-chan? Why do you think Misaki was yelling at Tama-chan?" Honey asked Kyoya. "I think Misaki was trying to protect Haruhi from getting her heart hurt. From the information I have collected about Misaki, she just broke up with her boyfriend of 3 years. She walked in on him "Doing It" with another girl. She was pretty torn up about it! That's why she started crying when Kaoru kissed her." Kyoya replied. "Ahhh, that's why Haru-chan asked me to leave the changing room earlier!" Honey replied. "Misa-chan! Misa-chan! Tell us all about yourself!" Honey shouted as he came running towards me. "Well…" I started. "Wait! Can I sit on your lap with Usa-chan?" Honey asked. "Sure!" I replied. "Where was I? Ahhh yes, Well… I am very close to my butler, Martin. He has been like a second father to me. He's always been there in times of need. And then theirs Joseph, he's our chauffer. He's the nicest, quietest chauffer you'll ever know! My parents, well… they're a whole other story. Mother is very quiet! It seems to me that the only time she wants to talk to me willingly is if she's telling me bad news. Father on the other hand gives me everything I want. You see this locket, I've always wanted a heart shaped locket with pictures of the people I love in it! He gave it to me the day I left for Japan! There is a picture of my parents in it, a picture of Martin in it, a Picture of Joseph in it, and a picture of me and my best friends Airi, Kim, Charlene, and Angelo. Angelo is gay, he likes to be called Layla." I said. "Misa-chan, what's that empty space for?" Honey asked. "Well… that empty space is for my boyfriend. And since I just broke up with him it'll stay empty. (Until I get another boyfriend.)" I said. "That picture spot will be mine!" Kaoru thought. The clock strikes 1 o'clock p.m. "Time for your nap Mitsukuni." Mori said. "Misa-chan, can you read me a story and tuck me in?" Honey asked. "Sure." I replied. "What story do you want me to read?" I asked. "I want you to read me 'The little bunny that could!'" "Okay! One day there was a little bunny…" A few pages later. "… And that's why the little bunny is called 'The little bunny that could.' The end!" I looked at Honey and he was asleep. I put the covers over him and kissed him on the cheek. I walked up to Kaoru and said, "Kaoru, can I sit on your lap?" I batted my eyelashes for about a half of a second. "Sure!" He replied. I sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me. For some reason I feel safe in his arms. I thought about what Kaoru said earlier, 'I love you' he said, did he really mean it or was it a joke? "Hey Misaki!" Haruhi started to say, "We're all going out to lunch later, would you like to come with us?" "I'd love to!" I replied. "Yeah! You could limo-pool with us!" Hikaru said. "Sounds good to me!" I said. All of the sudden it started raining hard. "I hope it doesn't start to thunder and lightning. I am deathly afraid of thunder and lightning." I said. "Don't worry, I'll hold you and protect you." Kaoru said. "You're afraid of thunder and lightning too? Phew! I thought I was the only one!" Haruhi said. "Princess, you'll get worry lines if you worry like that! I'm here. Just hold on to me tight, it'll be alright!" Tamaki said to Haruhi. "Boom, Crash, Bang!" The thunder struck. I silently started to cry. Kaoru was holding on to me a little bit tighter now. Lightning hit the electricity wires and the lights went out. Haruhi and I screamed at the top of our lungs. I held onto Kaoru tight. "It'll be just fine; I'll be here for you, always and forever!" Kaoru reassured me. "Kaoru, don't let go of me!" "I wouldn't think of it" He replied. "Ka-Boom!" Thunder hit again. I jumped. Honey woke up and ran up to me. "Misa-chan, I'm scared!" He said. "Here, Sit next to me and hold my arm." I said. Mori sat down next to Honey. Then everyone else started piling in next to us. _Dammit! This was supposed to be me and Kaoru's time to have a moment alone in the dark! *sigh* Great, just great!..._ "I think we should leave Kaoru and Misaki alone. They need to work things out… Alone…" Kyoya said. "Yeah." Haruhi said winking at me." "Fine…" said Hikaru and Honey. "We'll go into the changing room." Kaoru said. He picked me up as if we just got married and he took me to the changing room. We sat down on a bench and held each other close. "So, it's alright if you turn me down but, would you go out on a _**date**_ with me tomorrow night?" Kaoru asked. "I'd love to! As long as you don't send Hikaru to go on the date with me instead of you!" I replied. "I would never do anything like that to you!" He said. "I have to ask you something." I said. "What's up dear?" He replied. "Remember earlier how you said that you loved me…" I said "Yeah!" "Well… Did you mean it or was it all for show?" "I meant it! I really did! I love you!" "I love you too Kaoru, I love you too!" I said. We sat in the darkness for about ten minutes. The lights went on. Someone knocked on the door. "Are you guys ready to go?" Tamaki said. "Yeah, we'll be out in a minute!" Kaoru said. He helped me up and we walked out the door together. As we opened the door Tamaki said, "Took you guys long enough! What were you doing in there?" "That's for them to know and us not to know!" Haruhi said. "Well, let's go!" Kyoya said. When everyone got outside there was 4 limos outside. "Misaki this way, you said that you'd limo-pool with us!" Hikaru said. "Oh yeah that's right!" I said. I got into their limo and sat in between them.

In The Limo:

"So, where are you from?" Hikaru asked. "Well I was born here in Japan, but we moved to California when I was 8 years old so I speak fluent Japanese and English." I said. "Wow that must've sucked…" Hikaru replied. I said, "No, not really. I just hated that I had to leave my friends." "Hikaru, stop asking Misaki questions that might make her feel uncomfortable!" Kaoru said. "No, it's okay!" I told Kaoru. "Oh crap! I forgot to text Airi!" "Weren't you talking about her earlier?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah, she's my best friend! I've known her since 4th grade!" **Turns on phone. **Hey Airi! I just got to Japan! Took long enough! Jk! LoL! Guess what? What? I'm going on a date tomorrow night with the cutest guy on earth! His name is Kaoru Hitachiin! He has a twin brother named Hikaru! I'll send you a picture of them! Ok!**Sends a picture of Kaoru and Hikaru to Airi. **The one on the right is Kaoru 3 and the one on the left is Hikaru. Kaoru's ok… but Hikaru's Hotter! What Eva! Jk! I got to go! I'm going out to lunch with my cousin's friends! Bye! Bye! **Turns phone off. **"Hey Kaoru where are we going to eat?" Hikaru asked. "Where going to 'Harimi's Palace'" Kaoru said. "Yes!" Hikaru said. "I've never heard of 'Harimi's Palace'!" I said. "It's new!" Hikaru said. "Oh…" I said. "It's a high class Sushi place!" Kaoru said. "Cool! I've never had sushi!" I said. "I could be your sushi!" Hikaru said. "And if you were my sushi what would I do with you?" I said. "You could lick me everywhere and taste me!" Hikaru replied. "Hikaru, that is nasty! Never say anything like that ever again!" Kaoru said. "Okay, geez! I was just kidding!" Hikaru said. "Sure!" I said while laughing. "Mr. Hitachiin, Ms. Yamamoto, and Mr. Hitachiin, We are here at 'Harimi's Palace'." The Chauffer said. "Thank you Henry!" the twins said in unison. "Thank you Henry!" I said giving him a big smile! "You're very welcome Ms. Yamamoto." Henry said.

At the Restaurant:

We walked into the restaurant and found everyone sitting at the table. "Misa-chan, Sit next to me!" Honey said. "Okay!" I said. Kaoru sat on the other side of me. The waitress came up to the table. "Good Afternoon! My name is Hakamisa; I will be your waitress for the time that you will be here! Can I start you off with some drinks?" Hakamisa said. As everyone was ordering drinks I was staring into Kaoru green eyes. "And what can I get for you miss?" Hakamisa asked. "I'll have a glass of water with a lemon on the side please!" I said. Hakamisa continued to go around the table and ask orders. "I'll be right back with continued to go around the table and ask orders. "I'll be right back with your drinks." She said. "Why do you keep staring at me?" Kaoru whispered in my ear. "Uh, no reason." I whispered back and gave him one of my signature smiles. "Misa-chan, look what I got for you!" Honey said as he gave me a purple rose. "It's beautiful! Thank you Honey!" I said. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Kaoru put his arm around my shoulders. "Would you like to stay the night at my Mansion tonight?" Kaoru asked. "I'd love to! As long as I get to sleep with you!" I said. "Of course!" he said back. "Great!" I said. "Misaki, What are you going to order?" Hikaru asked me. "I don't know." I replied. "Do you want me to order for you?" Kaoru asked. "Sure!" I said. "Here's your water Ma'am!" Hakamisa said as she put a glass of water and a lemon on the side in front of me. "Thank you!" I said. "You're welcome!" Hakamisa replied. Hakamisa then went around the table and started taking everyone's food orders. When she reached to Kaoru she said, "And what can I get for you, Cutie?" "I'll have your Sushi special! And she'll have the same thing too!" Kaoru said. "Ok! I'll be back." Hakamisa replied. I rolled my eyes and started talking to Honey. "So Honey, what's your favorite thing to do?" I asked. "I like to eat cake with Usa-chan! What about you?" Honey asked. "Well, I like to take walks on the beach at sun down and watch the moon slowly rise!" I said. "Me and Usa-chan love the beach! Isn't that right Usa-chan?" Honey said. I looked at the stuffed bunny. Honey put him in a high chair. "Ha-ha Usa-chan you're so funny!" Honey said. _Was Honey just talking to Usa-chan? Weird!_ "Awww you're so cute!" I said to Honey. I looked back at Kaoru and he stuck his tongue out at me. I laid my head down on Kaoru's shoulder. Hakamisa came back with everyone's food. She came up to me an Kaoru and said, "Here's your…" She paused and stared at us. (I was still laying my head on his shoulder.) "Here's your Sushi specials." She said and threw our plates down in front of us. Then she ran off. "What was that?" Kaoru asked. "I don't know!" I said. Everyone dug into their food. I said a prayer in my head and picked up my fork. "Uh-uh-uhh! You're supposed to eat Sushi with your chopsticks!" Kaoru said. "But I don't know how to use chopsticks." I said. "Then I'll feed you!" Kaoru replied. "That won't be necessary! I'll just use my fork!" I said. "Okay! I was just trying to help!" Kaoru said as he smiled at me. _Awww Haruhi and Tamaki look so cute feeding each other! I wish I had a boyfriend! *sigh* Oh well. _ Everyone was awfully quiet. A different waitress came up to our table and said, "I'm Harakiri! I will be your new waitress for the afternoon!" "What happen to Hakamisa?" Honey interrupted. "She left, she said that she was having some problems and had to leave to the psychiatrist. Anyway, can I get you any desserts?" Harakiri said. "I Would Like A Piece Of Your Most Sugary Cake Please!" Honey said. "And I'll have the heart shaped bowl filled strawberry ice cream! 2 spoons!" Tamaki said. "I'll have your lovers' lane churro please!" Kaoru said. Everyone else ordered but me. "Will that be all?" Harakiri asked. "Yes." Tamaki said. "Okay! I'll be back with your order A.S.A.P!" Harakiri Replied. "I can't wait to share my dessert with you!" Kaoru said. _What is he talking about? I never agreed to share any dessert with him! Whatever, If he tries to kiss me again then I'll just Back away and keep in the tears. Be strong Misaki, Be strong! _"Here's your lovers' lane churro! Enjoy!" Harakiri said. "Let's eat!" Kaoru said as he picked up the churro. We started eating it slowly. Then we reached the last bite. I wanted to back away but I couldn't help it! I took the last piece and put it on the plate, and then I held Kaoru face to mine and kissed him. Kaoru was breathing heavy then said, "That was amazing!" I smiled. "At least you didn't run away crying this time!" Kaoru said. "You're such a jerk!" I said. I threw my napkin down on the table and went outside to cool-off. "Kaoru, you need to think about what you're gonna say before you say it!" Haruhi said. She walked outside to talk to me. "Misaki, are you okay?" "No Haruhi, I'm not okay! I hate it here! I want to go back to California with my old friends!" I said as I started crying. "I know. It'll be just fine! Would you like to sleep over my house tonight?" "I guess, since I won't be staying the night at Kaoru's Mansion." I started to cry even harder! "I'm going to go back in, get our bags, and tell Tamaki that were going. I'll be right back!" Haruhi said. I nodded. _Why would Kaoru say something like that? He acts like everyone has to do whatever he says! Tomorrow's date is off! I don't care how many times he apologizes it's off! _Haruhi walked out the door. "You ready to go?" She asked. "Yeah, can we have the sleepover at my house? I'd feel more comfortable there." I said. "Sure!" "We could take a taxi! I've never been in a taxi before!" "Okay!" I called for a taxi. The taxi came up and we got inside.

In the Taxi:

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked. "53 Ayame Street." I said. As we drove off I looked out the window and saw Kaoru come out the restaurant and run after our taxi. "Would you like me to stop for that boy you two keep looking back at?" The driver asked. "No, keep driving!" I said. Kaoru stopped running after 3 blocks. Then Haruhi's phone rang. She picked up her phone and said, "Hello? … Why? … No! … I'll text you it later! … Alright, Bye! …" "Who was it?" I asked. "Uh… It was… my dad! He wanted to know your address so he could drop off my stuff." (Authors note to Readers: Haruhi totally lied! She was talking to Kaoru not her Father!) "Oh, Okay!" I said. "Were here, that'll be 103.85 yen." The driver said. I gave him 103.85 yen and walked into Uncle Otori's Mansion.

In the Mansion:

"Good Afternoon Misaki, Where's Kyoya? And who is your friend?" Uncle said. "Kyoya's at a restaurant with his friends, and this is my new friend Haruhi!" I said. "Yes, aren't you engaged to the young Suou boy?" Uncle asked Haruhi. "Yes sir!" She replied. "Uncle, Haruhi and I are going up to my room now!" I said already half way up the stairs. "Okay! Be down for dinner at 6:30." "Okay!" I said.

To be continued in Chapter 4…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Previously in Chapter 3:

"Good Afternoon Misaki, Where's Kyoya? And who is your friend?" Uncle said. "Kyoya's at a restaurant with his friends, and this is my new friend Haruhi!" I said. "Yes, aren't you engaged to the young Suou boy?" Uncle asked Haruhi. "Yes sir!" She replied. "Uncle, Haruhi and I are going up to my room now!" I said already half way up the stairs. "Okay! Be down for dinner at 6:30." "Okay!" I said.

Now:

We got into my room and I closed the door. "I am so pissed at Kaoru right now!" I said. "Yeah… Oh I forgot to text someone!" Haruhi said. Haruhi turns on the phone and texts Kaoru. (Kaoru, **Haruhi**) **Misaki's cell phone number is (475)-847-4498. You better apologize to her**! Thanks! And, I'll apologize to her! I feel real bad… I just miss her. She is the only thing I care more about than Hikaru! **Wow, that's touching! She just said that she's pissed at you! I think she's serious because she's crying so hard that** **she used a box of tissues!** I got to go now so I can apologize! I should've never said that! **Seriously, if you hadn't have said that everything would've been okay! I got to go comfort her! Bye!** Bye. "Misaki, don't cry!" Haruhi said. Before I could say anything my phone rang. I picked it up and said, "Hello?" "Hi Misaki, it's Kaoru I just-" I hung up the phone. "Who was it?" Haruhi asked. "Kaoru… How did he get my number?" I said. "I don't know." Haruhi said. Then I got a text from Him. (**Misaki**, Kaoru) Hey, we need to talk! Please call/text back! **Go Away!** Misaki, I wanted to say that I'm sorry and I should've never said that! I miss you! You're the only thing I care about more than Hikaru! Please forgive me! **Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you! You don't understand how I'm feeling right now! Just leave me ALONE!** … **Misaki turns off her phone. **"Haruhi, do you have Hikaru's phone number?" I asked. "Home or cell?" She replied. "Cell!" "Yeah, its (365)-473-8651." "Thanks!" **Misaki turns her phone on. **(Hikaru, **Misaki**) **Hey Hikaru! Can you tell your brother that tomorrows date is off!** Sure! Are you doing anything tomorrow? **No… Why do you ask?** Because, I'd like to take you around and show you some things in Japan! **Sure! As long as you don't send Kaoru.** I won't! I'll pick you up around 1:30! **Okay! See you tomorrow!** See you tomorrow! **Misaki turns off her phone.** "What was that all about?" Haruhi asked. "Oh nothing, I just have a date with Hikaru tomorrow at 1:30!" I said. "Cool! My dad said that he'd come by later to bring my stuff!" she said. "Okay, that's fine! Omg! What time is it?" I asked. "It's 6:27." "We have to get down stairs for dinner now! My uncle will be mad if we get to the table by 6:31! Dinner starts at 6:30!" We left my room, ran down the stairs, and ran into the dining room and sat down at 6:29. "I see you girls are a minute early for dinner!" Uncle said. "Yup, being early is better than being late!" I replied. Kyoya came rushing in through the door and sat down next to me. "It's so nice of you to join us!" Uncle said. "What does Uncle do if you're late for dinner?" I whispered to Kyoya while Uncle left to the bathroom. "I don't know. That's why I'm always on time or early!" He whispered back. "What's for dinner today, Chef Hiroaki?" Uncle asked. "Today I have prepared an Italian meal for you. Our first course is a Caesar salad. Our second course is Creamy mussel soup and bread sticks. Our third course is Chicken parmesan with tomato sauce on top and some garlic bread. And our final course we have a Biscotti Anginetti dipped in chocolate." Chef Hiroaki said. As we ate dinner no one talked. "So Misaki how was your first day in Japan?" Uncle asked. "It could've been better! But I got a feeling that tomorrow will be great!" I said. "Is that so? What are you doing tomorrow?" Uncle said. "Kyoya's friend is showing me around town!" I said. "I thought you and Kaoru weren't going tomorrow anymore." Kyoya said. "Hikaru's taking me!" I said. "Oh." Kyoya said. Everyone finished dinner and I said, "Uncle, may Haruhi and I please be excused?" "Yes!" Uncle said. Haruhi and I went outside and waited for her father to come. "Just to let you know so you don't freak out but my father is a gay transvestite." Haruhi said. "That's okay! My friend back in California, Angelo (A.K.A. Layla), is a gay transvestite."I reassured her. "Oh." Haruhi said. As her father pulled up I noticed there were a bunch of dresses in the back of his car. He walked out of the car and said, "Haruhi, I brought you these dresses and this night gown! Here are some pajama pants too!" "Thanks." Haruhi said as her father handed her the clothes. "And who is your friend?" he asked. "Hi, my name is Misaki! I'm Kyoya's cousin! I just came from California!" I said. "You're from the U.S.A.?" He asked. "Yes Sir! I mean Ma'am." I said. "Call me Ranka!" He said. I nodded. "Well, I really must be going! I'll see you tomorrow Haruhi, and nice meeting you Misaki!" Ranka said as he got into his car. "Good bye Ranka!" I said while waving! "You're dad's really nice!" I said. "I guess. He's really embarrassing!" She replied. We walked back into the mansion and went up to my room. "Today has been so weird!" Haruhi said. "Tell me about it!" I replied. We sat there and laughed at each other's stories about our lives. After a while we heard a bunch of noise coming from down stairs. We went down stairs and saw Kyoya sitting in the living room with Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru. "Tamaki, I missed you so much!" Haruhi said as she ran up to him and sat on his lap. "Misa-chan, Misa-chan, Are you feeling better?" Honey asked as he came up to me and gave me a hug. "Yeah, I'm fine!" I said. I looked over at Hikaru and gave him a smile. Hikaru smiled back. Then Kaoru looked at me and put his head down. I rolled my eyes. Mori got up from the couch and said, "Misaki, you can sit here if you'd like." "Thank you for the offer but I'll sit next to Honey on the floor." I replied. He nodded and sat back down. I sat down next to Honey and he sat on my lap. "Misa-chan, guess what?" Honey asked. "What?" I said. "We're all sleeping over tonight!" Honey replied. "Cool!" I said. "Can Mori and I sleep in your room with you tonight?" he asked. I looked at Mori and said, "Sorry, no boys alowed in my room. It's my parents rule!" "Oh. Okay." Honey replied looking sad. "Can we see your room?" Tamaki asked. "I guess." I said. Everyone followed me up to my room. "This is my room." I said as Haruhi and I walked in and sat on the bed. The boys followed my parents rule and stayed in the hallway. "Can we please come in?" Honey asked giving me puppy dog eyes. "Okay! Just don't touch anything that is glass." I said. They all came in and looked around. "What's your bunny's name?" Honey said as he picked up my purple stuffed bunny. "Her name is Kimiko. I've had her since I was 6. She means the whole world to me! My grandma made it for me by hand before she died." I said. "Kimi-chan, meet Usa-chan!" He said. Hikaru sat down on my bed next to me. "Tamaki, please don't touch that!" I said as he tried grabbing my porcelain doll. "Tamaki come sit next to me." Haruhi said. Tamaki sat on the ground next to Haruhi and Haruhi sat down on Tamaki's lap. "Mori-sempai, could you teach me some kendo moves before the summer ends?" I asked. "Sure." Mori replied. "Thanks!" I said. I looked around my room and didn't see Kaoru. "I have to go down stairs and get my purse. Kyoya you're in charge!" I said. I walked down the stairs quietly. I went into the living room and saw Kaoru sitting on the couch. "Aren't you coming up?" I asked. I sat down next to him. We sat in silence. Then Kaoru said, "Look, I'm sorry. I was dumb to say that. I…" "I know its okay. I forgive you! But I think we should just be friends. Maybe we could try again in a few months." I said. "Okay." He said. "Now let's go upstairs." I said. I hugged him and we went in my room. "Why are you guys all on my bed?" I asked. "There's a giant rat in your closet!" Honey said. I opened my closet and my Chihuahua, Jasmine, came out and jumped in my hands. "She's not a rat. She's my 2 month old Chihuahua, Jasmine!" I said as I petted Jasmine. "Awe she's so cute!" Haruhi said. "Can I hold her?" Kaoru asked. "Sure!" I said. I handed him Jasmine. Jasmine licked his face and fell asleep in his arms. "Where should I put her?" Kaoru asked. "I'll take her." I said. I put her in my porcelain doll's crib and wrapped her in my scarf. _How did Jasmine get in here? _I went to my closet and looked through my bags. I found a letter. It said, "Dear Misaki, by now you found Jasmine. I thought you might be lonely so I put her in your bag before you left. I put enough food and water in there for about 3 days. I hope you had a safe trip! Call me sometime! Your butler, Martin! " I started to tear up. "Misaki, are you okay?" Kaoru asked. "Yeah, I'm just fine!" I said as I wiped away my tears before they started running down my face. "I know what would make you feel better!" Honey said. "What?" I asked. "Cake!" Honey said. "I'm not in the mood for cake but you guys can eat some if you want!" I said. "Yeah, let's go down stairs and eat cake!" Honey said. We followed Honey down stairs to the dining room. I sat down in the living room with Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyoya, and Mori. Tamaki and Haruhi were eating cake with Honey. I sat down in between Kaoru and Hikaru. "Are we still going out tomorrow?" Kaoru asked. "Well, since were only friends I'm going out with Hikaru tomorrow. I hope you don't mind." I said. Kaoru opened his mouth to say something when Hikaru said, "He's fine with it! Don't worry." "You're a great friend Kaoru!" I said. I hugged Kaoru. "Misa-chan, I'm back!" Honey said as he walked into the room. "Your face is all dirty!" Mori and I said in unison. I looked at him and smiled. Mori smiled back. "Come here and I'll wipe the crumbs off your face!" I said. I grabbed a moist napkin and wiped Honey's face. "There, all clean!" I said. "Thank you Misa-chan!" Honey said. "You're welcome!" I said. Then Uncle came into the room. "You kids should get to bed!" Uncle said. "Yes father!" Kyoya replied. "Kyoya, Please show your friends to their rooms!" Uncle told Kyoya. "Yes father!" Kyoya said. When Uncle left Honey asked, "Misa-chan, Could you tuck me in?" "Sure!" I said. I followed him up to his room and tucked him in. When I came out of Honey's room Mori pulled me to the side and said, "Thanks for helping me out with Mitsukuni today! I really appreciated it!" "No problem! I'm glad to be of help to you!" I said. We were talking while going up and down the hallway when Mori said, "How old are you?" "I'm 15." I said. In Mori's mind: "Phew, now I know that I can have private kendo classes with her!" As we got to my room I said, "Well, I really should be going to bed now. Good night Mori!" "Good night Misaki!" Mori said. He stood there as I walked into my room and closed my door. Then I re-opened my door and kissed Mori on the cheek and went back into my room. "What was that?" Haruhi asked. I jumped. "Oh it was nothing!" I said. "That was something alright! This is the first time I've seen Mori smile so big." Haruhi said. "Really?" I asked. Haruhi nodded. _Wow, maybe that was Mori's first kiss. I hope he doesn't tell Honey. Honey would be so upset! _"It's also the first time I've seen him talk so much! When I first met him he didn't say a word!" Haruhi said. "Wow." I said. "Oh and just so you know Tamaki likes to call the Host club members his family. Tamaki's the "Dad", Kyoya's the "Mom", I'm the "Older sister/daughter", Hikaru and Kaoru are the "Twin brothers/sons", and Mori and Honey are the "Neighbors". And since you're new to the Host club he'll probably call you the "Younger sister/Daughter." Haruhi said. "That's interesting. Wait, why's Honey and Mori the "Neighbors?" I asked. "I don't know, I guess they just wanted to be!" Haruhi said. "Oh, Okay!" I said. "Maybe we should get to bed. I have to clean my house and go shopping tomorrow and you have a date with Hikaru tomorrow!" Haruhi said. "Yeah maybe we should." I said as I grabbed my purple stuffed bunny off the ground. Haruhi sat onto of my spare bed and said, "Good night Misaki!" "Good night Haruhi!" I replied. I turned off the lights, got under the covers on my bed, and held my bunny tight. _I hope tomorrow will be a little better then today!_

The Next Morning:

"Good morning Misa-chan!" Honey said as he barged into my room and sat on my bed. I woke up and said, "Good morning Honey! You're up early!" I looked at the clock. It was 7 A.m. "Should we go wake up the others?" I asked. "Yeah but let's not wake up Kyoya." Honey replied. "Okay, just let me take a shower and get dressed!" I said. "Okay!" Honey replied. After Honey left the room I got my favorite dress out of my closet and brought it to the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. Then I woke Haruhi up and said, "Come on Haruhi, time to get up!" "Okay, can you go tell Tamaki to wake up please?" She asked. "Sure!" I said. I opened my door to go to the hallway and Honey was standing in front of the door. "Misa-chan, I like your dress!" Honey said. "Thanks!" I said. "You're welcome! I'm going to go wake up Tama-Chan!" Honey said. "Okay! I'll go wake up Hikaru and Kaoru!" I replied. As I was walking down the hallway towards Hikaru and Kaoru's room, the hallway bathroom door opened and hit me on the head. I fell down on the ground and slowly sat up. Kaoru ran next to me and said, "I'm so sorry Misaki! I didn't know that you were there." "It's okay, I'll be fine!" I said with my hand on my head. "Here, let me see." He said as he took my hand off my head. "We should get ice on that pronto! I'll help you up!" He said. He helped me up and carried me down the stairs. (Since I was too dizzy to go down the steps by myself.) He put me down on the couch and ran into the kitchen. "Here" He said as he came runing back. "It's some ice, this should stop the swelling!" "Thanks!" I said still feeling dizzy. "Misaki are you alright?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine!" I said. Then everyone started crowding around me. "Misa-chan, what happened?" Honey asked. I looked over at Kaoru then back at Honey. "Oh, I just hit the wall. No big deal. Luckily Kaoru was there to help me down the stairs!" I replied. Every one stared at Kaoru. "Is this true?" Hikaru asked. "Actually, Misaki is covering for me. She was walking down the hallway and I accidentally hit her with the door. I'm so sorry!" He said. "I'm going to kill you!" Hikaru said moving towards Kaoru. "Nooo!" I screamed. I stood up fast and pulled on Hikaru's arm. Then, I collapsed and Hikaru caught me. "Misaki!" Haruhi screamed. "Oh my gosh! My daughter has collapsed!" Tamaki said in a dramatic voice. "She needs rest." Mori said. "You're right. I'll put her in her room." Hikaru said while picking me up so he could carry me up the stairs. "I'll go to keep an eye on her!" Haruhi said. Hikaru walked up the stairs with Haruhi following close behind. As they walked into my room Haruhi said, "Just put her on the bed. I'll keep my watch on her." "Okay." Hikaru said while setting me down on the bed. "I'm going to go now." Hikaru said. He walked out of the room and closed the door. Haruhi pulled up a chair next to my bed and whispered, "Misaki, what have you gotten yourself into?"

An Hour Later:

I woke up. My head was pounding hard. All I could think about is what Hikaru did to Kaoru when he left my room. "Where's Kaoru!" I said aloud. Haruhi lifted her head from the book she was reading. "You're finally awake." She said. "Where's Kaoru!" I said once more. "Downstairs with everyone else." She replied softly. "Could you please send him up here? I only want to see him, no one else!" I said quickly. "Alright, I'll get him A.S.A.P." She said as she got up from the chair and walked out of my room. _I hope Hikaru didn't hurt Kaoru! I'd be so devastated!_ That's when I felt something I havn't felt before. What was this feeling?


End file.
